Current vehicles typically employ backlighting in either a daytime setting or a nighttime setting. Unfortunately, the nighttime setting fails to account for vision sensitivity with respect to dark adaptation. For example, the human eye may struggle to recover vision sensitivity in the dark following exposure to light. Furthermore, vision sensitivity may differ from one person to the next. As such, instances may arise where the nighttime setting is inadequate to the vision sensitivity of a vehicle driver. Thus, there is a need for a vehicle lighting system that complements the vision sensitivity of the vehicle driver. The present disclosure is intended to satisfy this need.